


[Podfic] Lonely Composure

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Streaming, here have some cuddling, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re almost home with two days to regroup, and Sidney can’t quite remember when that thought relieved him this much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> What it says on the tin.</p>
<p>(Post S1 G4 4/23/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lonely Composure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lonely Composure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514567) by [o_contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_contrary/pseuds/o_contrary). 



> Thanks to o_contrary for having blanket permission

**Title:**   Lonely Composure  
**Author:**   o_contrary  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton   
**Length:**   2:45  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Lonely%20Comosure.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Lonely%20Comosure.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
